1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towed decoy and a method of improving the same. The invention has been developed in efforts of being able to use an existing towed decoy more efficiently by supplementing it in various ways. However, it will just as well be possible to correspondingly build a completely new towed decoy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A towed decoy is a type of offboard decoy which is intended to generate an angular displacement in a threat system, especially towards a homing device. The decoy is towed behind, for instance, an aircraft, and creates a false target which should be more powerful than the fuselage echo. When using a towed decoy, it is important to obtain an angle separation between the target and the decoy. Some kind of manoeuvre is usually required from the aircraft.
Not only aircraft but also vessels may have a towed decoy. However, such decoys are themselves more manoeuvrable than in the case of aircraft. The invention will be presented below with examples involving an aircraft. Equivalent examples may be used for vessels, and a restriction of the scope of protection as a result of the examples is not intended.
There are two types of towed decoy, one in which a complete repeater is implemented in the towed body and one where the towed body comprises a transmitter part only. In this case the signal is supplied from the aircraft.
In the first case, the threat signal is received in the towed body. The decoy then repeats incoming signals and generates a decoy, the size of which depends on the total loop gain in the system. Some kind of amplitude or phase modulation may occur.
In the second case, development of towed decoys is going on all over the world, which receive an RF signal via a fibre optical link from the decoy of the aircraft (mounted inboard or outboard). The problem with insulation between the antennas then decreases drastically, which allows a greater target area to be generated and thus to give greater safety that the decoy attracts the missile. A further advantage is that the decoy of the aircraft normally is more advanced and has a greater selection of forms of jamming. The towed body further comprises fewer electronics in this case, which keeps the cost down, especially if the towed body is hit by the missile or is lost in some other way.